Olympic Dream
by dixanatorXLX
Summary: Sheelagh chases her olympic dream


The horse cantered smoothely in a 20metre circle. Collected and calm. He breathed deeply from exertion. The girl sat tall and deep in the saddle, legs hanging still around the barrel of the gelding. She sat deeper and drove the horse into her hands and slowed him down to a collected trot. They trotted effortlessly around the arena. Her aids were invisible as she asked for a counter canter down the diagonal of the arena. Muscles rippling in the sun the horse cantered along until again the invisible aids of the rider were made for a lead change. 1,2,3 change. The horse changed its leading leg and kept cantering. The girl smiled. This is the perfect horse for me she thought. Again she brought the gelding to a trot and pushed him into a elevated trot along the long side of the arena. His legs struck out in front of him gracefully and effortlessly. The pair slowed to a walk. With the loose rein the gelding stretched his head long and long and extended his ground covering strides. Beaming, the girl halted and dismounted. She ran up the stirrups and led the horse to the owner. 'He is a very graceful horse to ride, smoothe paces and very educated. I'd like to try him over some jumps before I make any decision yet'. The owner nodded and directed them to the jumping paddock. She mounted the horse again and walked into the jumping paddock. Shortening her reins, she pushed the horse into a smoothe trot around the arena. She yelled out to the owner, 'Can you make those 4 jumps cross-rails first please, about 2ft high'. She watched the man lower the jumps down but her focus was on the horse beneath her. He was amazing. A real gentleman. The man nodded to her that the jumps were right. She trotted the gelding to the first jump. He lifted his head and pricked his ears. His pace quickened and he threw in a buck. She cussed under her breath and turned him away from the jump. She rode small circles and collected the horse again. Directing him to the jump she lengthened his strides. 1,2,3 take off. He snapped up his legs and popped over the small jump. Sheelagh landed smoothely and trotted on to the next jump. Each jump the horse snapped his legs up cleanly. Next she tried a canter. Even better at the quicker pace. The jumps were risen to 80cm. Sheelagh was having a ball jumping this magnificent beast. She slowed the horse to a walk and patted his sleek neck. Barely a drop of sweat on it. She dismounted, grinning from ear to ear. 'Ill take him'.

A dark blue truck arrived in the drive way of Sweet Valley Equestrian Centre. A short tubby man fumbled out of the car to the rear of the truck. He lowered to ramp and walked inside. Backing out of the trailer was the gorgeous sleek Dapple Grey Irish Draught stallion Sheelagh had bought the week before. His ears alert and pricked. His eyes a deep brown were intelligently scanning his new home. He was rugged in a Fluro pink cotton rug, float boots halter and lead. All bought by Sheelagh for her new horse. She signed the delivery papers and took her new horse. His elegant legs walked gracefully beside her. She tied him up in the quiet area of the barn at the back and slowly took his rugs and boots off. She examined his gleaming coat and gave him a nice long brush to relax him. His head elegantly turned to look at her. His face looked gentle and full of energy. A large blaze went through the middle of his face and covered his soft muzzle. She let him stand tied up in the barn for 10mins to look at his surrounding while eating from a hay net. She checked over his freshly made stall. Brand new water bucket and feed bin waiting to be used. Everything was ready. She popped his cotton rug back on and led him into his stall. He sniffed around, took a sip of water and went down for a quick roll. Sheelagh shut the stall door and let her horse have some alone time.

Sheelagh checked over her horses Rego papers. She read out loud to her self. Coconut Ice Dapple Gray Irish Draught Stallion 16.2hh.

Everyday Sheelagh rode Ice with Siobhan and her horse April. Both were getting to know each other better each day. Sheelagh knew that this was the horse that was going to take her to the 2004 Olympic Games. All she had to do was get him fit enough for the selection trials next week. Her dream since a child was to win a gold medal. Soon she hoped that dream would become a reality.

'He has a lovely elevated trot'. Sheelagh turned in the saddle to see her sister Tegan with Des. This was the first time Tegan had seen Ice under saddle. Sheelagh nodded. 'Yeah he's been great so far, going really well'. 'He looks nice. Well Suits you. Good ride?' asked Tegan. 'Yep, great ride, very smoothe even paces, great jump. Only fault is his tendency to buck before jumps but I'm working that out of him. Can't blame him. He's very excited. Ice pranced around, eager to move again. 'Well show me your stuff', smiled Tegan. Sheelagh sat to Ice's smoothe elevated trot down the diagonal of the arena. His forelegs extended as far as they could, it was ground covering. They did piaffes and passages and pirouettes and flying changes. 'Are you taking Patch to the trials? Just in case'. Sheelagh hesitated. 'I havent thought about that. I guess I should...I don't want to be left without a horse if this boy goes unsound'.

Patch was Sheelagh's other horse, a 17 year old pinto Mare. She wasn't as graceful as ice but she was still capable of trialing for the Olympics.

Sheelagh pulled into the long driveway of the London Equestrian Centre and parked her big blue truck in her allocated park zone. Before unloading her horses she went to the office to pick up the papers with details of the barn and stalls her horses were allocated to. 'Barn 2 stalls 5 and 6. Ok now to unload the horses', she spoke to herself. Sheelagh unloaded her horses they stood; ears pricked looking at their new surroundings. 'C'mon guys'. The two horses pranced behind her as she led them to the vetting area. The vet checked both horses for lameness and signs of travel sickness but both were checked healthy. She led them to the barn and smelled the fresh smell of hay and leather.

Sheelagh led Ice outside the barn to mount up. The stallion was moving about restlessly. 'Stand up', she growled. Sheelagh mounted up and gathered up her reins. She tightened her girth by a hole and adjusted her stirrups, then squeezed her legs and Ice walked on. It was a nice quiet 10minute ride up to the indoor arena. Ice walked smoothly on a loose rein and Sheelagh looked at her new surroundings. They walked into the indoor arena and saw some of the other riders training and preparing for the first trial tomorrow...jumping. She collected Ice up and warmed up around the arena.

Sheelagh lay in bed thinking about the trial tomorrow. In her head she made sure she had everything she needed for her and Ice. Then she heard her mobile ringing. She flipped open the silver phone to see 'Siobhan Calling'. Hesitantly, she walked outside and answered it. 'Hi Mum', said Siobhan. They talked for 20mins before Sheelagh wanted to go to bed.

Sheelagh buttoned up her show jumping jacket and brushed a loose strand of her blonde hair back under her helmet. She stood in front of the mirror and sighed. 'This is it'. Her boots crunched against the gravel driveway as she made her to the barn. Her handsome stallion stood gleaming. His coat and blaze shone brightly in the light of the barn as did his brown intelligent eyes. She untied his lead rope and took off his supple leather halter. She mounted up and rode to the arena where she would begin the first part of the Olympic team trial. She warmed Ice up outside over the warm up jumps. He felt perky but controlled. Siobhan, Tegan and Des were at the fence calling out instructions.

Rider after rider rode their trial round. Each person with the same dream to make the Olympic team. One male rider and his little black mare jumped a amazing round that really sent the judges wild. The mare was barely 15hh with a 6ft male folding himself over her. The pair were truly one in a million. The jumps were 1m20 and this little mare cleared them all with ease. 'Sheelagh Murphy and Coconut Ice please enter the arena, you have 60seconds before starting time', announced the judges. They entered the arena and Sheelagh saw that Gina, June, Des, Kerry, Tony, Honey, Cameron and Gary were watching . The bell went signalling they had 30 more seconds before starting the course Ice pounded the ground. His hooves echoed loudly as he cantered to the first jump. A simple vertical with pot plants next to it. They jumped it clear and went on to the next jump, a more difficult spread. Sheelagh sat deep and squeezed hard with her calve. Ice lengthened his strides and bounded over the jump. A sharp turn on landing was to be performed. Ice pivoted on his hind legs, a 180 degree turn and surged towards to oxer. The final stride to the jump, Ice tripped and fell. The riders all 'ooohd'. Sheelagh fell onto his neck. She cussed under her breath. She kicked him and his hind legs pushed them both up. Without warning, he jumped the jump. Sheelagh swore loudly but tried to go with him. She got left behind on landing but quickly corrected herself. The rest of the round went smoothly. As Sheelagh exited the arena she saw Des and Siobhan. 'Nice Round mum' Said Siobhan 'thanks'.

Chapter 2

Daylight streamed in inside the barn, 30 intelligent heads poked out of their stalls eager for their breakfast. Sheelagh unlocked her feed room and dished out both Lilly and Ice's morning feed. She carried the heavy buckets to the two horses' stalls. 'Morning' Patch...here's your brekkie', she said, heaving the purple bucket onto the hook. Next she entered Ice's stall and hooked his Fluro pink feed bucket on the hook. Both horses dug in greedily. While Ice was eating, Sheelagh took off his woollen rug replaced it with a cotton rug. She grabbed a block and stood on it to braid Ice's mane.

The little Grey bobbles stood neatly down Ice's neck. She bandaged his braided tail so it was not to get dirty and put a skinny hood his head so his bobbles wouldn't get mucked up. He stood out brightly in his fluro pink skinny hood and cotton rug... Sheelagh giggled at how strange he looked.

The bell rang signalling the riders that breakfast was served in the main hall. Sheelagh ran back to the bunk house and changed into some clean jeans and sneakers. She tied her hair back and ran up to the hall. She found a spot and sat down. She didn't have much of an appetite due to being nervous. All she could eat was a piece of toast with a scrape of vegemite.

Sheelagh brushed a imaginary bit of dirt off her white breeches. She snapped on her helmet and adjusted it in the mirror. Ice was standing patiently, being led around by Siobhan. He looked stunning, his coat shined healthily and his deep black eyes gleamed with excitement and intelligence. Sheelagh walked out to the beautiful managed court yard where agisted horses galloped up and down the spotless white fenced yards. She signalled Siobhan to bring Ice to her. She checked her girth and stirrups and mounted up. She gathered up her reins, placed her feet in the stirrups and walked up the stone pathway to the arena where the trial would be held. Ice held his head nicely and walked along with momentum. Sheelagh stroked his sleek neck and pushed him into a trot. They trotted up to the warm up arena where they practiced there test.

Enter at A collected canter  
X halt salute  
X-C collected canter  
C track left  
E Canter pirouette  
B-A collected trot  
A piaffe  
K-M extended trot down the diagonal  
M collected walk  
C Halt immobility 4 seconds  
C-H working canter  
H-F extended canter along the diagonal  
F flying change  
A turn down centre line at collected canter  
Down centre line, leg yield at canter 3 strides to the left, flying change, leg yield 6 strides to the right, flying change and so on until back to X  
X halt and rein back 8 steps  
Continue at collected canter  
C track right  
M-K extended Canter  
K flying change  
A collected trot  
F-M extended trot  
M-H working canter  
H-K collected canter  
K-M along the diagonal flying changes every stride  
M track left  
C working trot  
A half pirouette  
A down centre line at collected canter  
X halt and salute

Ice performed the test perfectly, Sheelagh hoped it would go just as perfect in the trial.

Ice shifted restlessly underneath Sheelagh. She picked up her reins and turned him in a large circle. She felt the nerves starting. This was such a big deal. She had to do well. She sat in the saddle, first fiddling with her reins then adjusting her spurs. She sighed impatiently. Sheelagh Murphy?', asked a short older woman. 'Yes...that's me', said Sheelagh nervously. 'Your up now', smiled the woman. 'Good luck'. With that, the pair walked into the arena and again started warming up in front of the judges. The bell sounded... signalling 30 seconds till the test begun. They cantered down the centreline and halted and saluted. They went through the test, performing each move correctly and effortlessly. Sheelagh relaxed into the saddle and enjoyed the ride. Ice performed so gracefully. She felt as if they were floating. When she finished, she noticed the judges smiling and talking happily. As she rode by she heard them say 'Definite Contender' and 'She won me over with that performance'. Sheelagh gave Ice a massive pat on his neck. He performed so well.

The next day Sheelagh decided to take Ice out for a nice relaxing ride. She pulled on her chapettes and mounted Ice. They rode on a loose rein up the path to the indoor arena. Inside she saw Simone riding her large steel grey mare Sterling. She sat there watching in Aw at the pair floating around the arena at a magnificent extended trot. As they passed Sheelagh yelled out they looked great. Simone jumped in fright and pulled her mare to a halt. She turned around to look at Sheelagh. 'What are you doing? Spying on me? Trying to steal my techniques!' she growled angrily. Sheelagh stammered. 'Eh no I just came up to ride and I saw you, just thought id let you know you look nice'. 'Yeah well its not nice enough, go away I'm trying to work in private here!' With that Simone waited for Sheelagh to leave before continuing with riding her mare. Sheelagh sighed. 'Gee Ice, some people '. She stroked his soft mane and together they went exploring the back of the property out a gate onto some trails. They walked on a loose rein, both looking at their surroundings. Ice shied at a rabbit that crossed their path. He gave a half rear and bolted. Sheelagh, having riding him on a loose rein, quickly tried gathering up her reins. She tried to talk soothingly to him but Ice kept going. This ground is too hard to gallop, he's going to hurt him self she though in her head. She knew he had a sensitive mouth but it was the only way of stopping him. She sharply pulled the right rein and rammed him around in a circle. Ice jumped nervously at the sharp jab in his mouth. He stopped, prancing nervously on the spot. Sheelagh dismounted to check his legs. He pranced away from her nervously, eyes rolled back to show the whites. 'Easy buddy, given us both a fright, settle down'. She felt his legs. There was definite heat in his off front leg. It had taken the weight from spinning sharply in a circle 'Great lame horse. What am I going to do' she moaned. She slowly led him down to the barn. He hobbled along slowly, favouring the lame leg. Sheelagh entered the barn; look on her face showed something was up. Siobhan walked out of Lilly's stall. 'What's wrong mum ...Oh no...Ice. His lame?' gasped Des. Sheelagh nodded sadly. She untacked her horse and called the local vet.

'His leg has just taken the weight and buckled underneath him. Should be ok in a few days time. Let him rest. No riding for a good 4 days. Keep it bandaged and hose it with cool water every day, should keep the swelling down', said the Vet. Sheelagh grimaced. 'What am i going to do...i have x country trial tomorrow'. Patch's head popped out of her stall...Patch's is my last chance thought Sheelagh. But is she fit enough?

Patch was ready to go. Sheelagh cantered in circles to warm her up. They cantered towards a small grade 3 log. patch cleared it safely. They practiced over the log for a bit the galloped onto the next jump.

patch tossed her head. Her dark mane spilled wildly in the air. Sheelagh patted his soft neck. More to calm herself down than her horse. Her stomach felt like a thousand butterflies were fluttering around. In a second. They were off. patch charged out of the 10min box towards the first jump. A simple log. Sheelagh folded herself up and pushed her over the jump. They landed smoothly and continued on. patch wasn't as big as Ice. Barely 15hands but she was allot of horse for a 15hh pinto. They came to the ditch. They jumped a log up onto a bank cantered up to the edge...patch hesitated not knowing what was below. Sheelagh gave her room with her head and kicked her forward. He gave a huge cat leap off the edge. 'Whoa...crp', yelled Sheelagh. patch landed heavily in the shallow water below. His legs took the weight and impact. Before Sheelagh could even check herself they were off again. She heard vaguely someone in the crowd say 'God what a strong horse'. patch galloped out of the water and jumped another log comfortably. Sheelagh grabbed more contact on her reins and righted herself in her saddle before she realized the next jump was the jump every rider dreaded on this course. It didn't have a name. As no name could describe this amazingly adrenaline rushing scary jump. Sitting on top of a bank was a large log spread...looked like any normal x country spread jump. Until half way through the air you realized in the middle. Was a straight 10ft drop down. If the horse stuffed up mid jump...both would fall straight down. Beads of sweat started to form...streaming down the side of Sheelagh's forehead as she tried to calm herself down. Her horse not knowing what was ahead kept going strongly up the bank. Sheelagh groaned. 'Oh god. Here it goes'. 1, 2, 3 up! patch snapped her legs up and looked straight ahead to her landing point. But Sheelagh did what any rider shouldn't do...she looked down. She cussed loudly. patch, not happy with the loud word lost concentration and struggled to clear the drop.

Sheelagh's arms were stretched out up patch's neck as the mare was mid air. Her head was turned down and she looked straight down the drop. Patch stretched her long slender legs right out trying to make the drop. Her front hooves touched down safely on the other side. His back legs clipping the back of the log, Patch toppled forward with Sheelagh swinging on his neck. She flipped over with Sheelagh still hanging on to her black mane. He scrambled to get up. Legs flying everywhere he managed to stand, Sheelagh still aboard. Patch cantered forward fast. Sheelagh managed to sit back up in the saddle and snatch for her reins. Her stirrup leathers had snapped off so she had no stirrups, just the reins, her voice, her seat and her trust for her horse. She managed to bring Patch under control and continue on the course. They came around a bend to gallop up to the next jump. The crowd was gasping at the sight of a rider with no stirrups continuing the course. An eerie silence came upon the crowd as Patch came closer and closer to the next jump. A log then a drop into the water. Dripping with sweat and puffing loudly, Patch leapt up onto the bank and jumped the log. Sheelagh crest released and kept her legs as steady as she could. She leant back as Patch jumped into the water. She regained herself, as with no stirrups landing was hard with no stirrups. Patch cantered through the water and jumped back up onto the flat.

The pair continued the course, jumping the rest of the jumps. They landed after jumping the apex jump and Sheelagh gathered her reins, and pushed Patch forward to the finish. They rounded the bend and came charging up the final stretch to the finish line. The crowd roared as the pair crossed the line.

Sheelagh dismounted. Her legs felt like jelly and she collapsed heavily on the ground. Patch had sweat literally pouring off her body. His mouth covered in foam and his stomach showing movement of his heavy breathing.

A cold cloth held to her head and sipping on water, Sheelagh rested in the first aid tent on a bed. She didn't know whether it was drops of water streaming down her face or her tears. She slowly got up and dizzily walked out of the tent. She saw Siobhan and Des slowly walk up to her and Des wrapped his arms around her. Sheelagh sobbed into Des shoulder loudly. 'I'm so sorry Shee...' 'If I hadn't had pushed her so hard after that fall. I knew she was tired but I pushed her...and now...and now she's gone!' she wailed


End file.
